Blood Moon
by masa-matsuri
Summary: "Though it may not be easy, you will eventually be able to gain control of your flame after it's been kindled for your entire life. Now just let it burn, and enter the fire without fear." Yui could not be defined as average. Every bit of her being was anything but. Now placed in the captivity of six sadistic immortals, she'll finally get a chance to tell her tale. Or will she?


**A/N:** Hey mates~! It's Neko1357.  
This is my new fanfiction that I will be working on for quite a while. The reason for this entry in the book is to explain:

 **The characters who live in this story**

 **Some of the plot**

 **Changes in certain character's personalities**

 **My OC, who is featured in this story**

Let's begin with my OC.

Name: 嫌い 愛 | Kirai Ai  
Also known as: ショート| Shoto | "Shortie" or "Short" by Ayato  
悪魔ちゃん | Akuma-chan | "Devil-chan" by Laito  
Sign: Scorpio  
Birthday: October 28  
Age: (human) 19 (demon) 959,178  
Status: Alive  
Race: Demon/Human (can change between both at any time)  
Ethnicity: Unknown  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5''3  
Weight: 97 lbs  
Blood Type: O  
Eye Color: Silver  
Hair Color: Jet black  
Occupation: None  
Relatives: 嫌い 知保 | Kirai Chiho (younger sister)  
Likes: Croissants, scalding tea, flames, small rituals  
Trivia:  
She speaks Latin.  
She is ambidextrous (meaning she can write/use both hands for tasks).  
She can only be summoned by Komori Yui.  
Her demonic element is fire.  
The name '嫌い'/'Kirai' means 'hate', and the name '愛'/'Ai' means 'love'. It is a representation of her relationship with her family members, and of her past and future.

This is the new backstory for Komori Yui.

She will be very different from her canon counterpart. For one, Yui's original personality is uplifting, bright, and sweet, though my OOC-version is awfully saddening, quiet, and pain, for multiple reasons of course. We know that Komori Yui was raised in a warm, caring environment, along with the Catholic church, which is why she is naïve and sees the beauty in everything thrown her way. OOC-Yui's life was more abusive than loving, which gives an overall change in personality and actions daily.  
OOC-Yui was born in a top-notch science laboratory owned by MENSA* and PEWA^. At the time, three other children were born as well, another girl and two boys. Yui was different from the bunch, having heart failure within _minutes_ of her birth. A new heart was transplanted inside of her body, rising her health far enough for her to live into the next stages of development. The scientists medically put a sleeping trance on all of their minds, and had them hallucinate. Every simulation was ran for a while, and once the child became accustomed to it, the settings would switch. For half a decade, the lab technicians analyzed and recorded their reactions. Because of this, the four children never had any contact with their mothers, fathers, and possible siblings.  
When the children woke, they were alone in a bright, white room. The other three children had no ability to speak or move, but Yui-once again being different from the rest-propped her body up on her knees. Her examiners were shocked to see her reacting like this, so they decided to experiment more. A flame was suddenly burning brightly on the opposite side of the room, and she started to crawl towards it. Curious, she reached her tender fingers out to touch it. Right when her fingertip touched the smoke, the fire-sprinklers were engaged, and soaked the room as well as her.  
From then on, she was definitely eye-candy and a main source of conversation all over MENSA and PEWA. Her divergence from the other children was recorded through many experiments. Not that those experiments were well, of course.  
Those experiments would include reaction to pain, sexual activity, and others that formed them to be mentally insane, which does not count the strict schooling that is also part of the mix. If a child failed at a topic, they would be forced to study, even if it means skipping all meals and being beaten if they do not recite their spelling words correctly. If failure occurs again, the student would be punished severely.  
Teachers would also make them go through harsh gym sessions, which lead to endless cases of muscle failure weekly. And misbehavior in school would lead to disturbing consequences.  
Yui received the worst treatment out of all of the children, having long-lasting beating sessions, painful hallucinations, and rape. The poisonous cruelty that lasted through childhood was even worse than all of the Sakamakis combined.  
When Yui was 12 years old, they had introduced another way of education, paranormal activities. This is how she learned to speak Latin and Korean so she could be in contact with spirits. But when she was reading a book of black magic, she accidentally summoned a demon, which is where Kirai Ai comes in. Yui tried a few times to reverse the magick, and finally Ai travelled back to the Underworld.  
Though instead of staying away for all of eternity, she took interest in Yui and watched her age. She eventually fell in love with her, no matter how sinful it was, and murdered her father and brothers to keep it a secret. Unable to kill her little sister whom she loved very much, she sent her into a different timeline 1000 years in the future.  
Yui then had to stay in medical hands quite often, since her heart would continuously stop beating or fill her chest with pain. They were signs that Cordelia's soul trying to take over, and surrendered after a while to keep the host alive. She was only 14 at the time.  
But the same results repeated again in the future, just a year later. They were even worse than before, and Yui had to be taken out of the experiment for her own good. When the day came for her to leave, she was told by the head of the experiment, Oishii Yami, that she would be placed with her father Seiji Komori. She was also given a violet diamond that matched her eyes. Yui attached it to a silver necklace chain and kept in hidden underneath her clothing.  
Seiji had tried to get Yui to believe in Catholic religion, but she persistently said that believing in God was weak and useless. Because of this, she threw her silver rosary against the wall repeatedly, and burned her father's Catholic Bible in the fireplace. She even lit a match in the middle of church one day, and set fire to the back of the building.  
Yui also began self-harm and cut herself with a knife almost daily, as a 'punishment for her coward-likeness'. Around the same time, Ai switched into her human form and went to visit her. The two girls became exceptionally close, but decided to keep their friendship a secret. Ai eventually confessed her feelings to Yui, also revealing that she was the same demon she had summoned back in her schooling at MENSA. Yui didn't know how to respond to her words, but then Ai promised she'd give up almost all of her pride and become hers, and that she'd love her for all of eternity. With that, she kissed her.  
Seiji took away all of the knives in the household and kept sharp materials hidden away in a secret space after Yui began self-harm. She would 'punish' herself for all of her 'coward-likeness', and hated her father when he hid the knives. As a form of therapy to nurse her out of the deranged position she was currently in, he taught her piano. It worked efficiently and she became advanced with the skill within a few months. Pleased of her capability, he also placed her in singing lessons.  
At 17, it is the same as the original beginning of Diabolik Lovers. She is told by her father that he must go overseas to Eastern Europe to do work linked to the Catholic church, and must leave his daughter with another person. When she protests and says she can take care of herself, he mentions he is unable to trust that statement since she has just been getting better. She sighs and gives in, which leads us on to where the book officially starts.

Trivia:  
She can appear totally emotionless.  
Since she hates social events and activities, she eats 'midnight lunch' alone on the school roof.  
When she starts normal school again, many students dislike her. They spread rumors, attempt beating her, and some write horrible messages on sticky notes and stick them onto her desk, locker, and homework.  
After multiple tests in science labs across PEWA, it is officially proven that she is superhuman. Even so, not all of her powers have been 'installed' yet.  
Every time she takes a shower, she has a fit of fear. It happens because of a bad memory of her being attacked while taking a shower when she was younger.

Powers:  
Reading intentions, which is a lesser form of mind-reading. She has had this power since she was six years old.  
Entire muscle power, meaning she can use all of her muscle strength. She has had this power since she was eight years old.  
Floating, so she can lift herself off solid ground. She has had this power since she was eleven years old.

Appearance:  
She now has another rare pigmentation of eyes- violet.  
Her hair is still curly and shoulder-length, but almost as dark as Kirai Ai's.  
Her skin tone is still pale.  
She is still as tall as the original Komori Yui.  
I loved the original voice acting/actress, but I wanted to change this version up a little bit. I would like it if she sounded like a female version of Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom).  
She isn't quite as girly as her canon counterpart, so I designed a new collection of outfits inspired off of a darker theme. Her original outfit with the over-sized pink top and short shorts will be displayed in the beginning, but not so much later on.  
Her blood is still considered 'delicious' and 'sweet' by the vampires.

Let's look at what I've changed in the vampire's personalities.

Sakamaki Ayato:  
Everyone in the Diabolik Lovers fandom knows for a fact that Ayato is practically an asshole. He also has that certain nature that makes him believe he's the best in everything, even if he isn't. I have reduced a bit of his 'asshole-ish' personality, and I am deciding to bring out the way he acts in the Diabolik Lovers games, since more people have watched the anime than played the game/read the translations. Then again, the basic flow of events is identical to the set-up of the anime, along with add-in scenes of the game, and my own.

Sakamaki Kanato:  
Basically the same as he always is, though he pays more attention to Yui since she can act quite a lot like him at times.

Sakamaki Laito:  
None of this character has changed.

Sakamaki Shu:  
None of this character has changed.

Sakamaki Reiji:  
I have reduced some of his sadism.

Sakamaki Subaru:  
He shows more of his affection towards Yui than he does in the anime/game/manga.

Kirai Ai:  
She absolutely cares for Yui. Ai spends most of her time in the human world than the Underworld, mostly because Yui summons her, and she slinks around the Sakamaki mansion totally invisible.

 **A/N:** I can't wait to get this book finally started! I've had tons of thoughts for how I would write it, and I've gotten seriously angry when I'd forget what I planned out, so it's best to finally start writing a fanfiction so I won't regret losing precious ideas. Anyways, please review and leave a 'fave' on my story if you like what I've started here. Goodbye!

* **MENSA** is the largest and oldest high IQ society in the world. It is a non-profit organization open to people who score at the 98th percentile or higher on a standardized, supervised IQ/other approved intelligence test. Mensa formally comprises national groups and the umbrella organization Mensa International with a  
registered office in Caythorpe, Lincolnshire, England (which is separate from the British Mensa office in Wolverhampton).  
^ **PEWA** stands for 'Pupils Excelling in Worldwide Academics'. It is another non-profit organization with offices mainly in Japan and Taiwan, along with Ireland, the United States, and England. With it's close relations to MENSA, both societies make up an academic excellence so great, schools internationally would be quivering in fear. They aren't messing around.


End file.
